Through the Years
by Jedigrl330
Summary: Rogue and Remy's relationship starting after the series and contiueing through their lives together. It's rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-men...how sad is that?

Authors Note: Here is another story from the inside of my head,it starts off right after Apocalypse but lasts through quite a few years. I hope you enjoy the following story and that I can get it up at a resonable rate!

Chapter One: New Room

Rogue was furious. Her blood was boiling and her heart throbbing in anger. How could the Professor do this to her? Why wasn't anyone defending her? Didn't they know what this could do to her? And so soon after Apocalypse. It wasn't fair, she had saved the world and this was how they were going to repay her? It was her birthday for god sakes!

Throwing her bedroom door open, Rogue flinched at the sound of the door knob burying its self in her wall. "AHHH!" she wordlessly she screamed in frustration.

In some part of her mind she profusely thanked whoever thought it was a good idea to give her a single room for her eighteenth birthday. She was insanely tired of waking up and seeing pink everyday. Now it was dark green, rock band posters and some sketches. At the moment, it was the light of her life. That morning she had woken up in it. She assumed Logan had carried her there. He was the only one who could carry her without waking her, though no one else had ever tried. When she had asked who had done no one stepped forward, instead, everyone just told her happy birthday. And until hell had showed up on the door step she would've been completely content with that answer.

Screaming into a pillow, Rogue felt her voice going horse. _Great, just fucking great. Now I won't be able to talk without rasping. FUCK IT ALL TO HELL! _Her mind reeled, it just wasn't fair.

How could they just let that thing into HER house and HER life. They KNEW what she thought of that disgusting thing. It was no secret she hated it with a passion, she'd rather spend a day at the mall with Kitty than have to even look at it's ungodly face. _Okay, be fair, his face it not ungodly...more like godly. It's so unfair. Why? Why?! WHY?!_

Deciding that maybe screaming wasn't the best idea, that and the fact that her throat was so sore she couldn't get another scream out, Rogue settled for staring miserably at her ceiling._ This just sucks. Really, really sucks. He was fine in the fight, hell, I'd go as far as to call him an asset…But I DO NOT want to live with the insufferable Cajun Card-throwing Ignorant Swap Rat!_

Giving up on her inner rant, Rogue turned up her radio as loud as it would go, blasting a rock station that was sure to annoy just about everyone that wasn't her. Which was exactly why she had picked to listen to it, and the fact she did love this music but it wasn't really her favorite.

There was a knock on the door that Rogue could barely hear. She assumed it was Logan, banging on the other side to tell her to keep it down. Rolling her sparkling emerald eyes, glittering with anger, she turned her radio down and called, "Who is it?"

Without answering, a tall and handsome young man strutted in. "So this be yo room, eh Chere?" a smooth, sexy voice drawled.

Anger boiled in Rogue once more. "Ah didn't say ya could come in here ya Swamp Rat!" Rogue growled, sounding more dangerous than she did when shouting.

The infuriating Cajun just smirked. "No need ta be rude now Chere." He drawled and leaned against the now shut door.

His unique eyes found the fresh hole in the door. One eyebrow cocked in amused questioning. "Remy's heard of ya temper. Never knew dat ya'd take it out on da door though." The smirk never left his face.

"Ah!" her frustration exploded once more and Rogue chucked her diary at the thief.

To her amazement he caught it in one hand. And the bastard was chuckling. "Remy wouldnt've guessed dat 'is Chere would be da type ta keep a dairy." He said.

"It ain't a dairy." Rogue's voice sounded weak,defeated, "Please, give it ta meh Gambit."

Something softened in Remy's face. He handed the book to the curvy teen standing in front of him. "Remy won't look at it. Not unless ya let 'im." He said, his voice soft.

Wordlessly, Rogue took the book and hugged it to her chest. "Thank ya." She murmured.

For a moment the two young adults were caught up in their own thoughts. _So maybe he's not a complete ass. But he still barged into my room. And he had no right!_ Rogue's face soured.

"Well, get out, ya Swamp Rat. Before ya contaminate mah room." She snapped.

"Non, Remy like it here. He stay wit 'is Chere for awhile." Remy said and sat down in the black desk chair that occupied a spot to his right.

Closing her eyes tightly and fighting back the urge to scream again. _And now I remember why I hate that god damned Cajun moron. He can't take a friggin' hint._ "So what is it?" Remy's voice cut into Rogue thoughts.

"What?" she snapped, her anger not as faded as she wished it would've been.

"Da book Chere? If it ain't a dairy, what it be?" Remy asked, pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling them.

"Sketch book." Rogue answered without thinking, her mind to occupied coming up with ways to kill Remy and hide the evidence.

Remy nodded, absorbing the information, more curious that ever. He hadn't known that Rogue could draw. Or liked to draw…hell, he barely knew anything about her. But he knew he loved her. That scared him. He was the player, the Prince of thief's and King of hearts, the one true player. How could this untouchable girl make him want her so bad he couldn't stand it? He had to be around her, had to be near. After Apocalypse and everyone so close to being gone Remy knew he had to be near his Rogue so he could protect her. Had to let her know he cared…but he didn't know how to do that. "Can't Remy jus see one?" he begged, hoping to appeal to her softer side.

"No, out, now." Rogue said, but the fire was gone from her voice, it sounded cracked and sore.

Remy assumed that all Rogues' screaming had gotten to her. "Alright, see ya, mon Chere." He left with the same smirk he had entered with.

"Ah ain't yours! " Rogue screamed, her voice dying half way through.

Hearing the return chuckle, Rogue just rolled her eyes and lay on her bed once more. She flipped open her sketch book and studied a picture. Stareing back at her was a pencil drawing of Remy; he was standing dressed in just jeans, boots, and his trench coat. His arm was slung over a girls shoulders. She was leaning into his hold, a bare hand on his chest. Both were smiling, both looked carefree and perfect for each other. The girls auburn hair was dancing in the wind, white bangs cupping her face. Under the picture was a few simple words.

My Fantasy

For Remy and the day I'll touch you.

Rogue

A tear landed on the paper before Rogue shut the book once more and rolled over on her side, silent tears shaking her body.

On the other side of a slightly cracked door, crimson on coal black eyes closed in longing. "I will make dat a reality one day. I promise Chere." Remy's voice whispered after he closed the door all the way.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked the first chappie...please reveiw! Really...it does help me wright faster...


	2. Valentines Day Swim

Authors Babble:

Hi all, I know I haven't updated this very fast but it isn't a story that is going to be updated quickly. It is essentially a series of one shots that make more sense if read together….but I write them all so they can stand alone. Thank you for your patients and your reviews (they really do help…)

Swimming on Valentines Day:

Wind shook the windows and rain slammed against the siding of the house. It was Valentines Day though and everyone was out despite the weather. Everyone, that was, except the resident Rogue. The girl in question was huddled in the library, gazing emptily out onto the grounds of Xaiver's Institute. On her lap was a forgotten Math textbook, the homework not even started. Instead, random doodles filled the page. Mostly there were animated Jean's dieing horrible gruesome deaths and sketches of Remy being the perceived sex god he was. _I hate Valentines Day. If I didn't know better I'd swear it was created just to taunt me. Ewww, Scott and Jean are so gross. Are they really stupid enough to climb into a tree? Yep…there they go…stupid fucks. I wonder where that Ragin' Cajun is…probably out on the FIRST date of the night. He's bound to have two or three…asshole. _

Over the last six months Rouge had formed a shaky friendship with Remy. Actually, he followed her around like a lost puppy and she tolerated it for half hour periods at a time. But she had grown used to it and now expected the annoying young man to be around. It was the first night she'd been home with out him. For more than a month she had been looking forward to this day, having only the quiet to surround her, but now that it was here she hated it. Rogue desperately wanted Remy to come running into the room and smirk about something stupid he had done. _Oh well, you told him to go. It's your own fault and now you have to be alone. On Valentines Day…I hate the damned day but come on…should I really be all alone? Even Jamie has a date. He's 12! _

Contemplating her thoughts on Valentines Day for awhile longer Rogue continued to watch Scott and Jean in their tree. She couldn't help but bark with laughter when a lightning bolt struck within a few feet of the couple. It put her in a slightly better mood to watch them flee from the out doors. What helped even more was the fact she could hear Logan screaming at the two from the kitchen. After the ordeal the auburn haired girl decided that the only reason she was sour was because she was alone and then started in on what she called her oh-woe-is-me-because-I-can't-touch routine. She allowed herself to wallow before simply clearing her mind to do math.

Ten minutes later, Rogue was fast asleep. Her head was curled forward onto her book. On her paper were no math problems, just doodles and quotes. Unbeknownst to the slumbering teen, the rain stopped outside and the temperature was rising. The sun was visible for sunset.

When the glow caught Rogue's white bangs was when Remy slipped into the library. He had been shopping for his Chere. In one hand he held pink roses and in the other was a wrapped package. A low whistle split the air when blood red on black drank in the site. Seeing Rogue so exposed was a rare thing and Remy knew to treasure it. Being quieter than silent, he left and deposited the gifts in Rogue's room.

_She's amazing. I don't understand how people can just look at her and see a simple human. She's so much more, so beautiful and soft while being strong and willful at the same time. That fire in her is what caught my eye but the genuine smile is what reeled me in. I was the King of Hearts and now all I want to be is Remy if it means I can have her heart. _ Continuing to think Remy strolled to his room and casually picked up his camera…

888888888

Three hours later, Rogue jolted awake. Confusion clouded her mind as she realized she was in her room and not the library. "Nice nap mon Chere?" a familiar voice dripped with cockiness.

Joy first filled Rogue but it quickly leapt to frustration. "Aren't ya supposed ta be on a date or something?" she almost snapped but the edge just wasn't there.

Smooth chuckling engulfed Rogue's senses. She heard him walking from her chair to the edge of the bed and then felt her mattress sink under the lean weight of her friend. "Non, what hav I been telling ya. Only place I wanna be is wit y'." there was no joke in Remy's voice now.

A serious feeling settled in the air. Rogue knew Remy was sincere because he wasn't talking third person, Remy knew that she knew he was sincere. Silence lingered for over a minute as each waited for the other to make the next move. _I want to hug you Remy. I want to jump on you and tell you I love you. I want to be close to you. The way you infuriate me, the pet names, the smirks, it all adds to you. Somehow I fell in love with you Remy Lebeau. But we both know I can't say it. I can't confine you like that. It wouldn't be fair. _

Moaning touched their ears and both heads whipped towards the door. "Please tell meh that weren't Kit and Kurt." Rogue winced.

Remy laughed, it had broken the moment. "C'mon Chere. Remy wanna do sometin wit ya." He grinned and pulled her from the bed.

Curiosity taking over, Rogue didn't protest being pulled by her gloved wrist. They snuck down stairs and threw the kitchen. Remy paused at the back door. "Wanna go swimmin' Rogue?" he asked, excitement brightening his eyes.

Laughing in disbelief, the teen in question gave a little shake of her head. "Ya're crazy. It's Feburary in New York. We can't go swimmin'." she said frankly.

"Why not?" Remy responded with a grin.

The question made Rogue slip up. There wasn't a good answer to his question. "Because ah might touch ya." She mumbled, finding her reason and hating it.

Hearty laughter broke the discomfort. "Non, Remy be wearin' gloves. Dat a bad excuse Chere. C'mon lets go." The Cajun grabbed his girl and pulled her into the night.

Not a minute later both were in the heated pool and Rogue's worries had been forgotten. She couldn't deny loving to swim; after all she had been raised in the south. Her arms cut through the water and it felt empowering. _She's so perfect. _Remy couldn't keep his eyes off the young woman flowing like a fish through the water.

Rogue didn't notice that Remy was watching her and ignored him for almost an hour. In fact, she was feeling so free she had pretty much forgotten he was even there. The boy was content in staying out of her way and lazily floating around. It was rare Rogue got to swim at the Mansion and Remy knew it. Her powers made it dangerous to wear a bathing suit and to make a habit of swimming with clothes would be hard. Rogue was not the type to let herself be seen in wet clothing.

Eventually, Remy did get bored and stopped floating in the deep end of the pool. He waited near the edge until Rogue came back towards him, she had started swimming laps awhile ago and seemed intent on continuing. Rogue completed her turnaround and started back towards the shallow end. Seeing his chance, Remy ducked under the water and bolted forward. His hand shot out and grabbed Rogue's foot, pulling her under with a shriek.

Under the water the two struggled for a moment. Finally Rogue lashed out a strong enough foot to dislodge Remy's grip and busted out of the water. She gulped for air and when Remy resurfaced she shoved him back under. He popped up a second sputtering through his laugh. "Ya're insane." Rogue growled.

_He's to close. Move away. Stupid damn Swamp Rat._ Rogue thought and kicked to move away. Without thinking, Remy grabbed her arm to stop her. He pulled her close and looked into large nervous emeralds. Love filled his chest and a flame licked his heart, spurring him on. Leaning down, Remy brushed his lips against Rogue's. The pull started but was delayed, it allowed them to stay close for a moment before Remy jerked away.

"Ah'm sorrah." Rogue said and shook her head.

"Don be, it was perfect. Perfect mon Chere."


	3. Freefalling

Authors Note: Yes, I know it's been a long time but it's finally here…the THIRD CHAPTER

Authors Note: Yes, I know it's been a long time but it's finally here…the THIRD CHAPTER. For those of you curious about my absence please see my profile. Thank you all for reading…please review.

Disclaimer: Don't own it….yet

Chapter Three: Freefall

Remy Lebeau had a few problems. First, he couldn't think over the racket of twenty odd teenagers getting ready for school. Second, there was no more coffee anywhere in the Mansion. And third, he desperately wanted to ask his Chere on a date. The poor Cajun thief was miserable. Sure, eventually the kids would go to school and everything would settle down. And okay, he could go buy coffee if it was that important. But how in the name of Charles Xavier was Remy Lebeau supposed to gather enough courage to ask Rogue on a date.

An egg timer went off by the stove and a hush fell. The panicked rushing to get outside to vehicle ensued. Even after nine months of living in the perpetual chaos Remy hadn't adjusted. Soon everyone would be out of school and 'family' breakfasts would be rare. Thank Someone.

Only a few moments were spent in the silent aftermath before Remy decided to go get coffee. He had, for the moment, given up on making a plan to ask his Chere out. Besides, his mind would be clearer once it had some caffeine.

8888888888888888

Rogue hated school. It wasn't the learning, or the work; in fact she sometimes liked those thing. No, it was the fact that at the end of her Senior year teachers still called her _Rouge. _Mrs. Ledavaux had been Rogue's French teacher for three years, every morning when she took role it never failed. Rogue suddenly became _Rouge._ "Mah name is still Rogue." Rogue spoke firmly with a hint of agitation.

"Ah yes, that's right. Sorry Rogue." Mrs. Ledavaux said nonchalantly.

Shaking her head and sighing, Rogue pulled out the beautifully bound sketchbook Remy had given her on Valentine's Day. Already it was half filled with drawings though Valentine's Day had taken place just over three months ago. Gloved fingers caressed the cover. '_Sometimes he is so sweet. I can't believe he remembered I draw. Maybe he's the one. I've never felt so strongly for anyone or anything. But, can I even have a ONE?? My powers are getting easier to control but Lord knows they ain't no fucking way close to total control. With my luck I'd kill the stupid son-of-a-bitch with a single kiss. Plus, he's a no-good, ragin' Cajun, girl- playin', Swamp Rat!!... Ah, Fuck it all!!'_

The class was talking about something. Rogue was thankful for her last row desk, it made it so much easier to ignore what was going on without getting in trouble.

Centuries (okay, about forty five minutes) later, class was released. Rogue had English next; it was her last class before finals. She still had a three-page essay to type. _'I hate my life.'_

Lunch finally came. The students from Xavier's gathered at the same outdoor picnic table that they had occupied for almost five years. Rogue couldn't help but feel that the lunch table would be her most missed memory of high school. As soon as her butt touched the semi-cold bench Rogue yelped in surprise. Kurt had suddenly appeared on the tabletop in front of her. "Hey, Rogue!" he chirped with a grin.

Southern belle attitude back in place, Rogue just rolled her eyes. Kurt settled on the bench next to his sister and pulled out the brown bag that held his lunch. "So, hav you talked to Remy taday?" Kurt sounded muffled through the half a turkey sandwich shoved in his mouth.

Surprise whispered across Rogue's face. "Why? An don' eat lahke that."

Kitty bounced up to kiss Kurt on the cheek. She had obviously heard the whole conversation as she said, "Because he's totally into you and you're totally into him. It's like since Valentines Day you two can't stop staring at each other."

Nodding furiously, Kurt showed his agreement. He would've said more if it weren't for the three chocolate chip cookies currently occupying his mouth. "We talk allah thime. It ain't lahke I can ignore 'im." But Rogue felt herself struggling to ignore her best friends' statement.

Baby blue eyes hardened, pale brown eyebrows raised and a corner of perfect pink lips quirked into what everyone at the Mansion knew as "the look". It meant Kitty knew she was right, the person she was arguing with knew she was right, and Kitty knew that they knew she was right. The other person just wasn't ready to admit it yet, but they would because Kitty never lost once she gave "the look". "Alraght, Ah lahke him." Rogue growled under her breath.

The rest of the kids were busy talking about some party everyone was going to that Saturday. No one was paying attention when Kitty squealed and latched her arms around the resident Goths' neck. Amara and Rhane glanced over but both went back to discussing what to wear that weekend. "So, like, what are you gonna do about it? You're like totally learning to control your powers so it be like so possible!" 'Hyperactivity' was the first word that flashed across Rogue's mind as she let her ears stop ringing from the initial squeal.

Finally, with a heavy heart, Rogue mumbled, "Nothin'."

Before Kitty, or anyone who had overheard, could protest Rogue grabbed her messenger style bag and walked away. She worried that Kitty might've followed her but the valley girl seemed to understand her friends need to be alone. Rogue didn't go far, just behind a tree, but it was far enough to think. _'I can't confine him like that. It wouldn't be fair. Remy was the King of Hearts and I don't want to be the one to make him change. Sure, my powers are getting better but it takes so much concentration and relaxation I still wouldn't be able to give him what he wants. And I want to give it to him. More than anything I want Remy to be my first…'_

Rogue's thoughts remained ones of fantasy until the end of the day. Over the few hours since lunch the idea to go on a date with Remy had slowly worked its way into her head. Just a date, nothing more. Hopefully, something more interesting to do than go to a party on Saturday. Nothing too bad could happen on a single exploration date, could it?

Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, Rouge had firmly decided she was going to answer that question. The last class of the day was one of the most difficult the young southerner had ever experienced. She twitched, she tried to keep her eyes off the clock, she doodled, and she even attempted to pay attention but nothing seemed to work. Always, her thoughts ended up on Remy. How she was going to ask him, when, where, and when the well ran dry on thinking about her big question it turned to how infuriating Remy was. After steaming for a few seconds Rogue's mind would go to Remy's face. The never-ending cycle happened at least fifteen times in the span of eighty five minutes.

Eventually, the obnoxious school bell rang. Speeding out the door, Rogue mad it outside in under a minute. Climbing onto her Harley _'I could still drool whenever I see it'_, she started for home. On the way, her brain caught up with her. _'Can I really do this…Hell yes…I've sat back long enough. It's about time something went right for me. Time to do something because I WANT to. I will control my powers, I WILL!! And I will date Remy, if he'll have me…'_

As soon as the engine died on the little Hunter green Sportster Harley, Rogue felt panic rise in her throat. Outside of the Mansion walls it was easier to act tough, but in here everyone knew your weaknesses and the acts you put on to hide them. In here, secrets were not only forbidden but never last more than a day. A teenager's worst nightmare, until it became home. Rogue never could place the moment when the Mansion had become more than just a place to stay. Now it, or rather the other people who lived there, were an essential part of her life and the place she felt safest. As the thoughts of home passed through her mind Rogue was entering the actual house.

Helmet tucked under her right arm, Rogue headed to her room. Emerald eyes danced panic filled in search for her tall Cajun friend. She made it past the kitchen and thought she was home free. Fleeing up the stairs the teen let herself have a victory chuckle, all those extra Danger Room sessions with Logan paid off, she was quiet as a mouse. Then the ceiling was up, what little lunch had been ingested was back in Rogue's throat and her back connected with hard, unforgiving stairs. "Ow."

Everything blurred. A spicy sent filled the air. Strong hands gently lifted Rogue to her feet. "Chere! Y' al'ight?" his voice was soft, worried, and sweet.

"Will ya go on a date wit meh?"

Silence for a beat. Red on black met sparkling green. "Ah'd beh honored." His voice was just above a whisper.

More silence, then Rogue roughly hugged Remy. He responded eve as she was going to pull away and held her still against his chest. Muscle stiffened and Rogue's breathing quickened as primal panic rose. "Non, non, don' be afraid. Ah ain't gonna hurt y'. Ah'll nevah hurt y', mon Chere." Remy sighed gently into sweet smelling auburn locks.

_'Stupid Swamp Rat's gonna get us both killed. Pull away! Just PULL AWAY!!'_ Rogue's mind screamed as her but she was too busy listening to something much more important. Two heartbeats filled her senses. One steady, sure, and calm. The other wild, terrified, but slowing to join its companion. After her heart stopped pounding Rogue's mind quieted as well. "Remy…Ah…Ah gotta go put mah stuff awhay." She finally broke the silence.

Remy tightened his arms around her for a hug then released her. "Finally gave inta Remy's charm, Chere? He knew it wouldn't take ta long." All the cockiness came rushing back.

A familiar, almost playful, glare found its way to Rogue's face. "Ya no good Swamp Rat!" she steamed before stomping off to her room, careful to avoid the Hot wheel that had caused the encounter to begin with.

_'Stupid asshole, I bet he left it there in the first place!'_ Rouge violently slammed her helmet onto her desk. She knew that Remy would never do something to hurt her and he wouldn't be caught dead playing with toys. Still, it was nice to fume. For Rouge, falling in love was a freefall and she was grasping to control it… but in her heart of hearts she knew…you can't stop it once it starts.


	4. Sleep with me?

Authors Note: Well, I hope this chapter quenches everyone's thirst of TTYs for a couple more months. After this chapter we are headed into some more R rated material and yes, there will be lemons in a few more chapters. If this offends some of you, please let me know so I can put a warning where the lemon begins and ends. Thank you all so much for reading and have a Happy Thanksgiving!!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

Chapter Four: Sleep with me?

It had been exactly six months since Remy and Rogue's first date. They were back in the smoky Cajun diner that had occupied them that fateful day. Sitting across from Remy, Rogue sipped at her Sprite. _'Insufferable Swamp Rate, he could get me a margarita. He's done it before. Mmm, Remy hands…'_ Remy placed his gloved hand over her bare one.

Bare hands was something they had just started. Whenever he could, Remy convinced Rogue to go gloveless. Her condition had been simple; if she went bare handed he had to wear gloves. Over the half a year, the young woman had gotten a lot of control. She said it was like holding down a fifty-pound weight, the more she did it the easier it became and the longer she could hold it down. Remy couldn't be prouder of HIS Chere. "Ya gonna say anything of jus' stare at meh?" Rogue finally asked, jokingly perturbed.

An image inducer turned Remy's normally unique eyes to a dull brown. Still, they registered surprise. "Y' know dat Remy jus' distracted by y're bella face mon Chere." He answered, slightly sheepish.

For Remy, being in love still felt new. Sometimes it took him by complete surprise Rogue wanted him. He had been The King of Hearts but it had never crossed his mind that there might be a Queen to match. Until he met her. Anna Marie Darkholme. She hated it when he called her that but sometimes it fit. HIS Anna or HIS Marie, as she preferred. Now she was smiling her I-know-you're-mind-is-on-something-else-so-I'll-just-stare-and-be-in-love smile. "Je'taime." He whispered.

Rogue jerked back to the present. Her smile widened but her eyes lost a bit of their sparkle. "I love you too." She replied.

'_I've loved you since I met you. Gods, I hope you know that, Rems. I'm sorry it took me so long to let you in. I wish I could see your eyes.' _Rogue thought as her boyfriend fussed with the watch that doubled as his image inducer. He knew she loved his true eyes but the last time he hadn't worn his inducer in public he had been run out of town. "When weh done eatin' Remy need ta talk ta y'." Remy smiled encouragingly, aware the words could be devastating.

And so they were. Emerald orbs shined with tears of confusion. Remy just smiled again and squeezed the slender had under his. This seemed to help a little and their food came. In quiet companionship the two ate. There was conversation, mostly Rogue trying to get Remy to tell her what he wanted to talk about. "Non, y' must wait," was all he would allow.

_'Mmm, I don't think he's breaking up with me. He wouldn't be so happy…or would he? If I could just get Jean's powers to surface or even his, just to get a glimpse.'_ Rogue twirled the idea around in her head but couldn't bring herself to try. Remy looked so relaxed, so harmless. And, though Rogue didn't want to admit it, he looked like he was in love.

Which he was. The other two images were lies. Remy was, inwardly, terrified. He could feel his heart pounding double time, no where near relaxed. What he was about to ask Rogue was outrageous or she would think so. It would have to be broached gently and the argument executed pristinely. He had a plan for all of this, so harmless he was not. But appearing so was part of his brilliant plan. "Are you two ready for the check?" the lone, kindly waitress of the tiny diner asked.

Rogue nodded and Remy accepted the beat-up leather bill holder. "I'll be your cashier when you're ready." She was already disappearing as if she knew the two were together and needed privacy.

"Let meh help pay, Rems." Rogue practically demanded.

Remy paused as if to think about it, then smiled. "Non," was all he said before laying a single bill into the leather.

He had to pull a still fuming Rogue with him. The pair passed the waitress and Remy sent her a playful wink. She nodded back. Rogue and Remy were not strangers in the diner and it was no secret that Remy always paid. "C'mon Chere, weh still got lotsa tahme ta talk." Remy said glancing down at his watch.

"Remy, yoah watch don' tell da tahme." Rogue pointed out.

Her answer was a playful but knowing grin. _'That boy, I swear it's impossible to stay mad at him. He's so good to me and I thought he was gonna play me. Maybe he really is THE ONE. And if not, I sure am having fun with him… so does that even really matter?' _The thought of time slipped from the young woman's mind. When in Remy's presence time became so absolute, it didn't matter. Rogue was sure that no matter how old she got Remy would be able to bring her back to these relatively carefree years.

It took the auburn haired beauty a minute to realize they had walked past Remy's motorcycle. Confusion fogged a more detached part of her brain but Rogue's present mind decided it didn't care. Remy led her a few blocks to a peaceful park. The sun was setting on the horizon, casting an almost orange hue on the treetops. '_How does he always find the perfect places at the perfect times?'_ Rogue thought as her breath caught in her throat. "Oh, Remy." She choked out after a moment.

"Non, don talk Chere, Jus watch." He whispered still leading her further into the park.

They reached a bench overlooking a small, clear pond. Remy pulled her comfortably onto his lap and laced his fingers around her waist. As soon as the two settled, the remaining sunlight set the pond aglow. Pink prisms shattered into a thousand crystal rainbows. A tear slid down Rogue's cheek and a calloused, ungloved finger brushed it away. Nothing happened. Remy's heart sprouted wings and he smiled. "Mon bella Chere, I touched y're face." He broke the silent evening once the sun faded from the water.

"Ah know." Rogue responded and laid her head on his chest, sighing with perfect glee.

_'He's so perfect. So insufferably perfect. He's everything I fear yet I've fallen in love with him. I'm sure there's some weird psychobabble that explains all this. News flash, I don't care. He's love, terror, caring, hate…he's the unknown. And I'm the Untouchable…or I was. Now, now I have a choice. And I don't. God knows it wasn't my choice to fall in love with him. But I ain't complaining.'_ Neither could break the moment, too wrapped up in the sensation of being close. Energy was flowing between them, calming but electrifying at the same time. Remy called it love and, in her mind, so did Rogue. But had anyone asked her she would've claimed it was just body heat.

Nearby, a cricket chirped and the magic was gone. Remy shifted so he could better see Rogue's face. Emerald eyes met his eagerly, if a bit anxiously. "Je' taime, mon bella Anna." Remy's voice was pure silk engulfing Rogue's senses.

He couldn't always bring himself to call her Rogue. The name felt too harsh on his tongue. And at that moment in time, she was anything but harsh. Rogue's pale skin played with the shimmering moonlight to form perfect pastel shadows on her face. Full, delicate, rose colored lips were slightly parted with the perfect rapture of the moment, "I love you Remy." The words soothed he raging heart rate but started a fire in other parts of his anatomy.

"Lakhe I said before, weh need ta talk 'bout somethin', Chere."

Rogue pulled herself into more of an upright position so she could easily look into Remy's eyes. There was still the tiniest glimmer of fear in the emerald orbs. Quickly, Remy placed three butterfly kisses on her cheeks and nose. In nothing else, the sweet move took the taint of uncertainty and that's all he had wanted to do. "I want ta sleep with y'." Remy's words were rushed and he held his breath once the sentence escaped his velvet lips.

It took a moment for the words to properly sink in. _'Is he joking? That's not funny. He can't possibly be serious…can he? No, Remy isn't that stupid.'_ Rogue's thoughts blurred and the only thing she could get out of her mouth was a nervously hysterical, worried laugh. Then the creepy laugh stopped and Rogue, sort of, found her voice. "What?" was the only thing she could manage.

With a deep sigh, Remy waited for the onslaught. He had long ago accepted that this topic was going to involve a lot of screaming. "Are ya crazy? Ya know that'll nevah happen! Is this some kinda sick joke? Remy?" the outburst was much shorter than Remy had prepared for and Rogue's voice went from angry to hurt almost too fast.

Over the emotional whiplash, Remy hugged the girl in his lap close. Her body was jerking with quiet, confused sobs. "Non, non Chere, hear me out," Rogue made and acknowledging nod and Remy continued, "I know what y're thinkin' an one day we'll get ta that, but I'm jus' talkin' 'bout sleepin'. I want ta hold ya through the naght an' wake up ta y' bella eyes. Please, Chere don' cry."

Hiccupping from the suddenly cut off sobs, Rogue looked earnestly into Remy's now, natural eyes. There wasn't a coherent thought among all the emotions raging in her chest. "Huh?" she gasped out.

Remy smiled. "Sleep wit' meh Chere." His silky words calmed everything in Rogue's mind.

Silence took over. Then, after almost a full minute, "Ah love you. Yes, Ah'll sleep with you."

She drew out the words, letting each hit her boyfriend squarely in the chest. _'What am I doing? I can't!…Yes I can. This isn't sex; this is just sleeping in the same bed. I love him and I can do this.' _Rouge had to convince herself bust as soon as she saw the joy in Remy's eyes she knew it was the right choice. Both knew that there were no words to share. This, whatever it was, couldn't be described by intelligent speech. It was too deep for the civil nature of human beings.

In a flash, Remy bounced Rogue to her feet. He spun them freely around the field that was behind the bench. Their shouts and laughs carried into the night.

888888888888888888

A clock struck eleven o' clock when Rogue opened the door leading to the Mansion from the garage. She wasn't trying to be sneaky, that was far beyond her ability, but she didn't need to be. Logan was nowhere in sight. Blissfully, Rogue gestured to Remy and the two scampered to the older one's bedroom.

Surprisingly, Logan never caught up to them. At the door to Remy's private bedroom, Rogue hesitated. _'This is still very dangerous. What if I can't hold my powers back while I'm sleeping? Or what if this is a ploy. Could Remy be trying to hurt me?' _Each nervous thought was less likely than the one before it. Remy stopped on the other side of the doorway and turned to face Rogue. He knew that the small outburst at the park had been too easy. It was obvious his girl was terrified. Calmly, he held out a re-gloved hand, gently inviting Rogue to cross the thresh hold.

A slim, pale hand shakily reached out towards his. The two extended limbs met and Remy smoothly pulled Rogue towards him. She didn't protest. Rogue ended up hugged to Remy's sculpted chest; his heart beat thudding in her ears. For some reason, this was always the position they ended up in when Rogue was scared. " I love y' Anna." Remy whispered.

_'Anna, my name. Who I am inside. Rogue is still me but she is the tough, combat hardened, untouchable. Anna is who I am when I drop my shields and I trust. She can trust Remy, Rogue can't, Marie can't. Marie, damn Marie, she's Mystique's little girl. Tomboyish and abused. How can there me three of me? Does it matter? I WANT to be his Anna. I want to trust again.' _Rogue thought as she felt her heart beat slow to meet his. An ungloved, gentle finer brushed her cheek. When nothing happened Remy cupped her face and tipped it so her lips met his.

Sparks flew and both saw starts. They held the passion for half a minute before Rogue felt her power beginning to surface. Remy only felt a tingle as she pulled back. He beamed at her. "See Chere, y'll get it. I'm proud of y'." he whispered into her hair.

Rogue smiled. One day, very soon, she would get this. It had to be possible. Especially for him, she had to do this for both of them. The couple moved to the bed. Remy took off Rogue's boots and slid her jacket from her shoulders. Everything else was left on as she slipped between the sheets. Remy followed a moment later and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Remy." Rogue mumbled, already floating towards sleep.

"Je' taime." He whispered back and closed his eyes with perfect contentment.

Neither of the two young mutants was prepared for their rather rough wake up call only four short hours later. But, at that moment, neither cared. They were together and that's what mattered.


	5. React

Disclaimer: Still not mine…dang…

Chapter Five: React

Logan let his fist rip into the steel enforced punching bag once more. It creaked dangerously but completed its ark without flying off the ceiling. As it flung its self back towards its attacker he buried yet another fist in its middle. This time the punching bag wasn't as lucky.

Slow, amused clapping filled the silence once the bag lay lifeless on the floor. " 'Ro, this ain't the best time," Logan growled.

The dark skinned woman took this as an invitation. She crossed the hard gym floor with almost silent steps. Her trust was obvious in the way she left her back exposed as she passed the lethal man. Taking a seat on the defeated bag, Ororo Munroe finally looked up to Logan's face. "That's the fourth bag in a week," she mentioned casually.

Sighing, Logan accepted that he wasn't going to escape this conversation. He sat heavily next to his best friend and teammate. "Guess it is." He gave her.

"How many times have you heard her laugh in the last week?" Ororo asked, know Logan would follow.

For a moment, Logan didn't answer. Instead he started to unwrap the tape around his knuckles. Ororo knew better than to think he was calculating. Logan kept track of everything, especially when it came to Rogue. "Twenty two times in the Mansion." He grunted.

A slight grin touched Ororo's lips, "And, on average, how many times did she laugh in a week a year ago?"

"Four." The grunt was guilty.

Ororo made a soft _ah-ha_ noise before falling silent. The two sat for a long time as Logan digested the information. There were a million arguments he could bring up, none with any justification. It was obvious that Remy loved Rogue in the way he looked at her. Plus, he had already stuck around for months. "He's a player, 'Ro!" well, it was still worth a shot.

His answer was a knowing smile. "Do you trust Rogue?" she asked.

Logan already knew where the conversation was going. He sighed in defeat and nodded. It was understood by both the old argument did not need to be repeated. "I'm gonna lose her 'Ro. She ain't gonna need me anymore and that stings," Logan's voice was so quiet Ororo had to lean forward to hear him.

A sad silence penetrated the room. Ororo knew she had finally reached the heart of the problem. And she couldn't do anything about it. Anything she said would be virtually useless to Logan. Only Rogue herself would be able to offer any comfort. In the last week all the two had done was fight. Rogue insisted that she was an adult and if she wanted to spend the night in Remy's room, she could. Though Ororo didn't approve of how the teen was handling it, Rogue was right. Eventually, Logan would have to accept his daughter figure was an adult or risk really losing her. "Talk to her Logan. Without yelling, try to understand her side of this," Ororo gently prompted.

"I should but…" Logan trailed off.

Suddenly, all his excuses sounded hallow. He finally understood; he was in real danger of losing Rogue. Primal anger rose in his chest but it was squashed by the fear. Ororo saw the change, understood and knew everything would be okay. "I have to go start dinner," the woman took her leave after brushing her fingers over Logan's shoulder.

*************** ************** ************* ************

Rogue stared blankly at her college psychology book. She was taking a few classes at Bayville Community College, working towards her Associates degree. She had read the page before her at least ten times. The concentration required escaped her. All that occupied her mind was Logan's voice raised in anger. It ripped her apart when they fought, though she'd never admit it. Logan was like her father; she loved him more than anything---maybe more than Remy.

A tear splashed onto the ink filled pages before Rogue as that thought hit home. She might have to choose between the two most important people in her life. The decision would destroy her. Sighing, emerald eyes sought out her half packed duffle bag barely poking out from under her bed. Rogue kept the bag out of habit, from the days when she considered leaving at least twice a day. Could love really be the thing that bought that bag into use? Why couldn't Logan see how happy Remy made her?

Crossing her arms and burying her face, Rogue began to sob.

************* **************** ************** ***********

Remy felt his eyes tearing up as he watched his beautiful Chere sob. He had been on his way out---anything to get away from Kitty's constant questions about cooking. There was nothing he could do for his love, which was what hurt Remy the most. If he tried to interfere with Rogue's decision it would just make it that much harder on the teen.

With a barely audible sigh, Remy turned away from the door frame. There was a second of hesitation before the young man straightened up and began to walk away. Not fifteen feet later, Remy almost walked into the chest of the very person he wanted to see. "Monsieur Logan, Remy jus' lookin' for ya." The surprise and hesitation was thick in the French-southern voice.

Logan had to hold back a growl. He could hear Rogue crying and it made his heart ache. Remy followed the older man's gaze. Against his better judgment, Remy shook his head. "Non, she need ta be alone. Y' gotta give her dat…An' Remy need ta talk ta ya 'bout mon Chere." Remy's voice sounded a lot more confident than the young man actually felt.

With a huff, Logan turned to follow the Cajun. The almost feral man could smell Remy's apprehension. The smell made Logan feel a little better. Not only did he get to inject fear into one of the students; he got to see how much the auburn haired boy cared for Rogue. Remy was ready to risk his health, and possibly his life, for the girl he loved. It was sweet and it touched Logan on a very deep level.

The pair entered the freshly cleaned library and Remy sat in one of the desk chairs at the long mahogany table. Homework from various students was littered across the surface. There was a char mark in the middle from one of the many fights the table had survived. Logan remained standing, leaned against one of the supports in the wall to wall book cases. "What do you want, Cajun?" he half growled.

"Weh ain't bein' fair ta Rogue. She love us both, in diff'ent ways, but she does. I tink weh should bot suppor' her." Remy said after a sigh.

Slowly, Logan nodded. "I was just coming to tell her that myself. I've been stupid," Logan gave Remy a hard look as the younger man started to smile, "But look here, Bub, I don't like you."

Remy brought his expression under control but his eyes still sparkled with glee. Rogue was going to smile again! The boy wasn't sure he cared about anything else. Still frowning, Logan sat down across from his 'daughter's' courtier. "I'm serious Remy." It was then Remy knew how desperate his teacher was.

There was a pause as Logan breathed before he continued. "She's like my daughter; I gotta look out for her in this world. So far, everyone who has claimed to love her has hurt her."

"And her powers aren't just going to disappear. It's gonna take a lot of time to build up enough strength for her to be physical, we both know you're a player Remy…are you gonna push her?" Logan finally got around to what he needed to say.

Remy just gave a soft smile- no sign of a smirk- "Non, Rogue be safe wit meh. I nevah push her, she worth more den a thousand times da wait."

The honesty in the young man's voice was such that Logan couldn't deny its existence. Silence prevailed for a while minute. The Logan broke it with a resigned sigh. "If she's happy with you I can't take that away from her," As a grin spread over Remy's face Logan leaned threateningly closer, his claws out, "But if you hurt her, so help you God Cajun, better pray I kill you before I rip apart your insides."

Gulping in slight anxiety, Remy nodded. His wide red on black eyes held just a touch of fear. "I understand, monsieur," he said when Logan didn't let up on his glare.

Brown eyes softened and Logan stood. "Come on, let's go talk to Rogue." He beckoned Remy along.

************ ********************* **********************

In her room, Rogue placed a framed picture on top of the folded clothes in her suit case. The faces of her family smiled up at her the day after they defeated Apocalypse. Fighting a sob, Rogue hoisted the zipped bag onto her shoulder. On her desk was a tear stained letter explaining that she couldn't choose one love over another. With a last glance around her room, Rogue opened her window.

Below her the ground was dark. Fumbling for the vine she knew was there, the teen swung out onto the wall. Hot tears made everything too fuzzy to understand for a moment. How could she choose the sun over the moon and stars or vice versa? Logan, her constant sun, her father; Remy her romantic moon that always glistened with the stars. Then her bedroom door opened.

Logan and Remy walked in. They looked confused, Remy called for her but Rogue was frozen. They were together. Did this mean she could stay? Rogue's heart just about pounded its joyful way out of her chest. Logan, hearing the noise, looked to the open window. "Rogue?" he asked when he saw her hanging there.

With little effort, Rogue slung herself back in the window. Remy was on her the moment her feet touched the floor. He swung her around in a circle. "Ya can't leave mon Cherie. He lettin' us stay tagether!" Remy's estastic voice echoed down the hall.

Different tears filled Rogue's emerald eyes and she looked to Logan for confirmation. He simply nodded, Rogue pulled him into a hug with one arm; her other was still wrapped around Remy. Now everything was right in the world.

After a moment, Remy pulled away. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he kneeled. On bended knee, he pulled a small jewelry box from his jean pocket. Rogue's eyes almost fell out of her head. Logan growled deep in his chest.

"Will you marry meh, mon Chere?"


End file.
